Season 5
Veteran DCC's Trisha Trevino (6th year, GL) Brooke Sorensen (5th year, GL) Tobie Percival (5th year) Ally Traylor (4th year, GL) Meagan Sharp (4th year) Meredith Oden (4th year, GL) Tia Williams (4th year) Brittany Evans (3rd year, Pro Bowl) Cassie Trammell (3rd year) Crystal Trevino (3rd year, Point) Jordan Baum (3rd year) Jordan Chanley (3rd year) Kaitlin Ilseng (3rd year) Kelsi Reich (3rd year) Melissa Kellerman (3rd year) Michelle Keys (3rd year) Sydney Durso (3rd year) Whitney Isleib (3rd year) Ashton Torres (2nd year) Carey DePasquale (2nd year) Evan Anderson (2nd year) Jacqueline Bob (2nd year) Joannah Liad (2nd year) Meagan McVay (2nd year) Mia Greenhouse (2nd year) Sunni Cranfill (2nd year) Rookie DCC's Alyssa Sarasani Ann Lux Kaitlin LeGrand Lauren Williams Nicole Bulcher Olivia Stevanovski Sasha Agent Stephanie Heymann Unsuccessful Candidates Kaime O'Teter (Semifinalist) Ashley Kelly (Finalist) Grace Sells (Finalist) Kenley Minchew (Finalist) Lauren Gibler (Finalist) Miranda Parker (Finalist) Ashley Burandt (Cut during training camp - episode 5.4) Rachel Buckmaster (Cut during training camp - episode 5.5) Elizabeth Reuter (Cut during training camp - episode 5.6) Meagan Flaherty (Cut during training camp - episode 5.6) Courtney Cook (Cut during training camp - episode 5.6) Amy Reese (Mysteriously disappears during training camp - episode 5.6?) Brittney Schram (Cut during training camp - episode 5.7) Paula Tabares (Cut during training camp - episode 5.7) Katelynn Johnson (Cut during training camp - episode 5.7) Mandy Correa (Cut during training camp - episode 5.7) Episodes 5.1 Summary Preliminaries take place at the new Cowboys stadium for the first time. Kelli gives her speech, and then the candidates perform the freestyle for the judges. Kelli, Judy, and Charlotte then deliberate who will advance to semifinals and wheel out the board. Next is semifinals, which also takes place at the new Cowboys stadium, where they first learn the routine on the field, and then go inside to perform it. The judges deliberate, and then 46 finalists are announced. Biography Lauren Williams Ashley Burandt Confessionals End of Journey Kaime O'Teter (Semifinalist) 5.2 Summary The episode starts with a pre-finals session at Kitty Carter’s Dance Factory. Afterwards, they go to Cowboys Stadium for the panel interviews, where Judy criticizes Kenley for last season. The next day is the rest of finals with the finalists and 27 returning veterans. They perform their solos. Then, this season, for the first time, the dance combination is performed on the field of the stadium, with the judges looking at the jumbotron. The judges then have a (very short) deliberation scene, and then the training camp invitees are announced. Biography Paula Tabares Confessionals End of Journey Ashley Kelly Grace Sells Kenley Minchew Lauren Gibler Miranda Parker 5.3 Summary The episode starts with the annual opening meeting for the 44 training camp candidates at Valley Ranch. After a commercial the first rehearsal is shown, with the typical first rehearsal rookie struggles. After this is a rookies luncheon hosted by veterans and alumni (Regina Tucker, Shelly Bramhall, and Elizabeth Davis), after which they have a pool party. The episode concludes with another week 1 rehearsal where they do their first jump split and have the first office visits. Biography Brooke Sorensen/Meagan Flaherty/Stephanie Heymann Confessionals Office Visits Ashley Burandt Elizabeth Reuter Nicole Bulcher 5.4 Summary The episode starts with a promotional event at the stadium during week 2 of training camp, where a few of the veterans film a segment for Good Morning America for a woman whose life dream was to be a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. First, they take her to the Stadium and then to training camp at Valley Ranch. After this, Elizabeth Reuter has a private boot camp session with Jay Johnson. Next is uniform fitting at Valley Ranch, followed by a rehearsal to end week two of training camp. The episode is concluded with the first cut of training camp. Biography Sasha Agent Confessionals Office Visits Rachel Buckmaster Courtney Cook Meagan Flaherty Ashley Burandt (2) End of Journey Ashley Burandt (43 left) 5.5 Summary Makeover day for the rookies during week 4 of training camp. After this scene are the show group auditions, immediately followed by show group announcements, taking place during week 4 at Valley Ranch. After a commercial break, the episode concludes with a week 4 Valley Ranch rehearsal, and the second cut of the season. Confessionals Office Visits Elizabeth Reuter (2) Paula Tabares Rachel Buckmaster (2) End of Journey Rachel Buckmaster (42 left) 5.6 Summary It is week 6 of training camp, and the episode begins with the cameo photo shoot at Valley Ranch. After this, there is a week 6 rehearsal with Kitty Carter followed by office visits, which lasts the entire rest of the episode, and includes bringing in multiple veterans to the office together, and the Meagan Flaherty cut scene where she goes full scorched-earth with Kelli and Judy. Confessionals Office Visits Jordan Baum/Kaitlin Ilseng/Meagan Sharp/Meredith Oden/Stephanie Heymann Elizabeth Reuter (3) Meagan Flaherty (2) Courtney Cook (2) End of Journey Elizabeth Reuter Meagan Flaherty Courtney Cook Amy Reese (? - unaired, 38 left) 5.7 Summary The episode starts with a week 8 field rehearsal taking place at Homer B. Johnson Stadium. This is followed by another rehearsal at Valley Ranch the next evening. After the girls perform, Kelli and Judy discuss the candidates in their office, followed by calling five TCC’s into the office. Confessionals Office Visits Brittney Schram Paula Tabares (2) Katelynn Johnson Mandy Correa Stephanie Heymann (2) End of Journey Brittney Schram Paula Tabares Katelynn Johnson Mandy Correa 5.8 Summary The episode starts with a pre-title scene season recap, and afterwards, the squad photo shoot is shown. Before they take the photo, the team is announced when Kelli says that all 34 of their faces will be in the official 2010 squad photo. The next segment is game day, with everyone meeting at Valley Ranch and taking the bus over to the stadium, and seeing their lockers for the first time. They have one last pre-game rehearsal, and then perform at the first game. After a commercial break, it cuts to swimsuit calendar fittings at Valley Ranch, and then the veterans fly to Riviera Nayarit in Mexico for the actual calendar shoot. The next segment is the calendar release party, and this is followed by a kickoff to the Super Bowl celebration with a performance by the show group, and concludes with a retiring Brooke Sorensen giving a quick recap of her time with the squad. Confessionals Final Confessional Count Miscellaneous Retired Cheerleaders Appearing Elizabeth Davis Other * With a rookie class of eight, this is the smallest rookie class in the history of the show. Additionally, with only 17 cumulative squad years between this class, this is the least successful of all the rookie classes (Season 14 excluded). * Nicole Bulcher is the longest-tenured cheerleader from this rookie class, lasting for five years. * This is the final season to be aired in standard definition and to have half-hour long episodes. Category:Seasons